Wanna ride?
by twilightmecrazii
Summary: Derek in a cowboy hat is all that need to be said : ...slash fic m/m action


**Disclaimer: I own nothing if I did Derek/stiles would have already happened just saying **

**Ok this is my new story hope you like it**

**And for everyone that read my first story Bedroom & reviewed thank you so much. I know some of you guys are waiting for the squeal for it, I am working on it but I'm having major writer block so fingers-crossed it clears up soon lol.**

**Thanks to ****Rayne McKenna**** for being my beta all I have to say is you're the best **

**WARNING: this is a slash fic & does contain m/m action so u have been warned so if you don't like don't read…needless to say it does have a rating of NC-17. No haters please you have been warned.**

Stiles POV:

Okay, so when Derek texted me asking him to come over, I was not expecting him to see a shirtless Derek to be standing in the door way wear nothing but a pair super ultra tight black skinnies with a pair of cowboy boots and a cowboy hat. I think I actually drooled, but my GOD was it taking all my self control not to jump him right then and there.

"Wanna go for a ride cowboy?" He drawled.

I was instantly hard. What had brought this on I will never know, but I wasn't complaining. My mouth was dry and my mind just happened to go blank at that precise moment. But what would you say if your boyfriend was in front of you as a cowboy asking if you wanna ride. The short answer is always 'hell yes'.

"Ummm…fuck yes!"

He chuckled. OMG I have seriously died and gone to haven. But the next thing I knew I was pressed up against a wall with every inch of him pressed up against me sporting a very satisfied smirk. Okay, so I let him control this just this once because it was totally hot. He suddenly kissed me and it wasn't a sweet gentle kiss, it was rough and full of passion and just amazing. He was being a tease.

Next thing I know is my shirt is being ripped open and he's on his knees pulling my jeans down. Thank god today I decided to go commando. What I wasn't expecting was the tight heat of his talented mouth enveloping me whole. I moaned it felt so good. It's been awhile, well technically it's been a day, but still, that's a long time when your boyfriend is insatiable.

His talented tongue worked its way around my cock. I looked down and saw his head bobbing, my dick slipping in and out between those delicious lips and what little self control I had was slowly slipping away. Then he started teasing my slit and I jerked forward feeling myself hit the back of his throat. I almost blew my load right then and there thanking all that is holy that werewolves don't have a gag reflex. My fingers went to the back of his neck and I literally started fucking his face but he wasn't complaining.

I was close, I didn't want it to end so soon, so I pulled him back and slipped out of this mouth. He pouted. Yes, Derek freaking Hale actually pouted.

"How 'bout that ride?" I panted and he smirked.

Before I knew it, I was on my back with Derek straddling me.

"Hmmm someone's eager.." He whispered with that same fucking Texan drawl, which I have no clue were he got, but was fucking hot as hell. "I know this cowboy wants a ride."

My hands automatically went to his pants yanking the zipper down and pooping the buttons open, but getting those jeans down was a whole different story as they would not be fucking cooperative.

He chuckled, "Impatient are we?"

"Shut up Derek…and get these things of!" I all but screamed.

He had the audacity to smirk. I wanted to slap him, but he complied quickly getting rid of the boots and offending material. He went to take the hat of but I stopped him.

"Leave the hat or I swear to God.." I didn't get to finish my sentence before his lips were attached to mine once again.

When we came up for air, I put my fingers to his lips. "Suck." Was all I said and did what he was told with a smirk.

When my fingers where wet enough, I reached behind him to his entrance and to my surprise he was already stretched out. I growled.

"Prepared are we?" I asked and he just kept smirking.

I pushed three fingers into him, making a sound somewhere between a gasp and a moan. I thrust my fingers in and out of him. Derek was close, I could tell. Then I curled my fingers upward and he screamed.

"FFFUUCCKK! STILES!" Was all the warning I got before his cum was coating both our stomaches and my chest. I pulled my fingers out and was met with a whine.

"Ride me cowboy." I smirked at him.

He was still panting when I ran my finger across his torso collecting some of the cum and bringing it to my lips, coating them with it, pulling him down by the hat string into a rough kiss.

"I said ride me cowboy…" pulling back a tiny bit, "or are you all talk and no action?" I was inwardly giggling. When I got no reply, I made to get up. I wasn't really but it got the reaction I was looking for.

"Hold on tight…its gonna be a bumpy ride." He drawled.

Before I had time to react, a tight heat like nothing else surrounded my cock. I swear no matter how many times we've fucked he's always as tight as the first time we had sex which is incredible. I grabbed his hips to help him out a little, not that he needed it, but I needed something to grab. It felt fantastic. I matched him thrust for thrust.

"Derek…harder…" I screamed. "Faster!"

He did just that, and he looked hot doing it. One hand braced on my chest for support, the other was holding the cowboy hat so it didn't fall off during our little fuck fest.

We were both groaning and moaning but suddenly I changed the angle and hit his prostate causing him to scream and scream, louder and louder and all I can say is thank god his house is nowhere near civilisation, because the cops would have been called by now and… I lost my train of thought when he circled his hips and the slammed down harder. Between our moans, groans and screams, it was hard to tell who was saying, or in our case screaming, what.

"Derek…mmm…baby!" I gasped when he clenched around me. "I'm…ahhh…close…"

He groaned. "Me too…ahhh!" He managed.

My orgasm hit me so unexpectedly that I blanked and all I could feel was Derek tightening around me. That's when my vision became blurry, having come harder than ever before, filling Derek up to the brim so even though I was still buried deep inside him, cum was dripping down his thigh. And judging by the cum on my torso, chest and surprisingly face, I'm taking it Derek had come too.

He collapsed on top of me, both of us panting. Mustering enough strength, I tried to push him off me but he was heavy.

"Dude your heavy get off." He laughed, but settled to lying on my side, his head on my chest. "Derek?"

"Hmm?" He hummed.

"Out of curiosity…not that it wasn't fun…" I said, still slightly out of breath. "what brought this on?" And he chuckled yet again.

"I don't know…I remember you saying once that you loved the old west kinda things and that you found cowboys kinda hot…" he blushed. How cute. "So I figured why not try it and see the reaction." He smirked. "If I'd known this is how you would react, trust me when I say I would SO have done it sooner."

I tried not to laugh, I really did, but I couldn't stop myself. I burst out laughing. I looked down at Derek, who looked offended.

"Sorry…it's just that I didn't even remember saying that…" I grabbed his hat, which he still had on. "But fuck, I'm glad you remembered." He smiled. "Oh and Derek…"

"Yeah stiles?" He said sleepily .

"Keep the hat and boots." I murmured.

"Why?" He asked cautiously.

"Let's just say that they'll come in handy later."

"Sure thing oh kinky one." I knew he was smiling, I left it at that before we both drifted of to sleep.

SCOTT POV:

I was going to see Derek about my training and to get some advice, but what I saw made me want to burn my eyes out and bleach my brain. They were too preoccupied to notice me, but there on the floor of the Hale house was the one and only Derek Hale riding my best friend while wearing a cowboy hat. God do they not know how to close a door?

Well who would have though that Derek freaking Hale would be Stiles' bitch and at that thought, I burst out laughing. I'm just thankful when I did I was far enough away that he didn't hear me. With that I ran straight to Allison's to fill her in.

**A/N:Ok so this idea just popped in my head…coz lets face it Derek in a cowboy hate is bond to be hot no matter what.**

*****looks around and hides in a coner*****

**Hope you like it & please review **


End file.
